


Comfort Zone

by missjessyjay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjessyjay/pseuds/missjessyjay
Summary: Poe loves to set Rey up on blind dates, but he SWEARS this one is going to be different. “Poe can’t pick losers forever.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Hello, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in about 15 years so soft criticism is very welcome. Chapter one is basically an introduction to the smut that is chapters two and three. Enjoy this modern AU Reylo!

PART I  


Rey Niima was pretty sure she had most of her life figured out. Job: excellent. Hobbies: fulfilling. Friends: loyal. She had a consistent schedule which gave her time for everything she desired. Yet, there was one aspect of her life that constantly fell short.  


“Rose, I can’t just hook up with someone. That’s not within my comfort zone.” Rey basically pleaded with her roommate.  


Rose laughed and brought their wine glasses to the living room, carrying two extra for Finn and Poe who would be arriving soon. “Sex is about fun and adventure, not comfort zones.”  


Just as Rey went to bite back, the doorbell rang and Rose placed the glasses down before opening the door for their friends.  


Once everyone exchanged greetings, they made themselves comfortable throughout the living room. Throwing on a comedy special for some “background noise”, the group turned their full attention to one another.  


“Rey, big news.” Poe exclaimed, wanting to be heard first. Poes’ definition of big news wasn’t always as big as he thought. There was always about a 50% chance that you were as excited as he was. Did they humor him? Every time. “A new guy started at work today. Doesn’t know anyone in the city, another expat like us. So I told him I knew just the girl to get him used to London.”  


Rose squealed in delight and Finn just sighed. “Can’t we stop trying to set me up with every new guy you meet? It hasn’t had the best results so far.” Rey groaned out.  


Poe puffed his chest out in indignation. “You need to see this guy, Peanut. Just give it a chance. He’s quiet but intelligent. He’s actually our new Account Manager.”  


Rose shot Rey a stern glare before turning back to Poe. “Just tell us when and where.”  
And that Poe did. Halfway though her errands the next day, she received a text from Poe.

 **Poe Bear: Just talked to Ben. He said Saturday works for him. I told him you work until 2 and he said he’s good with an afternoon tour. Gave him your number and address to meet you around 3:30. Take him somewhere nice, I’ve hyped the shit out of you. Love you!**

She loved and wanted to strangle him at the same time. But before she knew it, she found her insides in knots. Rey was really not good at this.  


She got back home from her errands a few hours later to find Rose settling in from work. They plopped on the couch and Rey told her about her weekend plans.  


“So, what do you plan on doing?” Rose prodded as she pulled out a couple of papers from work.  


“Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe just take him to my favorite spot and then for a walk along the Thames. I don’t even know the guy, Rose. How am I supposed to know what he likes?”  


With a sharp laugh, Rose began to focus on her designs from work. “I think you’ll have time to figure out what he likes. I’ve got a good feeling on this ‘Ben’ guy. Poe can’t pick losers forever.” Feeling frustrated, Rey gave a long sigh before resigning herself to the shower.  


Rey began her Saturday morning with her stomach turning over on itself and only half focused on her actions. She had pretty much settled on taking Ben to the Eye, as it would let them see quite a bit in the little amount of time they had.  


Rey pulled on her jean overalls over her black crop tee and grabbed her tea on the way out the door. She had eight cars on her schedule for the day and that would be the easy part.  


Two o’clock rolled around and Rey was cleaning up her mess around her last car of the day. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she waved to her partner and gathered her belongings to head home to freshen up.  


The walk back to her house was short and uneventful, made even more so by the fact that she ran and did not actually walk. She needed to rid herself of the grease and oil smell before he showed up. As she showered, she thought about how Poe had never failed in the looks department, so she refused to be anything other than pristine. Everything was thoroughly exfoliated and manicured.  


Rose may not have been home, but her care and presence was shown in the beautiful orange floral dress that she had laid out for Rey. Cute, dainty spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders and a pair of nude chunky heels sat by the front door, a very clear instruction as well.  


Once Rey had finished her hair, opting for a half up pony tail, she pulled her shoes on and checked the time. Coincidentally, an incoming phone call took over her phone screen, BEN taking over the top portion. Taking a deep breath, she hit answer.  


“Hello, is this Rey?” A deep timbre vibrated through the phone and she swore every single muscle of hers felt it as well. This was off to a fantastic start.  


“This is Rey. Hello Ben. I’ll be down in just a moment.” Her better judgement told her she did not it fact hear a small intake of breath before he muttered a quiet “okay” and hung up the phone.  


Rey wanted to kick herself on the lift ride down for not asking for any identifying details, but as soon as the door slid open, she knew exactly who Ben was. His well over 6” frame was hard to ignore and as she took him in from top to bottom, she noted how well his black button up complimented his pale skin tone and what a magnificent shade of brown his eyes were. His elongated features were uniquely his, and fit him perfectly. Thick, wavy brown hair framed his face and when he ran his hand through it, she got a good look at just how large his hands were.  


Stopping in front of him, she turned her neck up slightly to maintain eye contact. Yet, after a moment of no initiation, she fidgeted with a piece of her dress.  


“I don’t have much planned, but I hope I don’t disappoint.” She breathed out, laughing slightly.  


Ben felt all of the air leave his lungs when toned legs and an orange dress stepped out of the elevator. There was no way she was walking towards him but she was. He allowed his eyes to travel up her legs, past the soft sway of her hips and curved waist. They reveled in the honey tanned expanse of skin that was her collar bone and finally found the striking hazel green eyes of her god damned goddess like face. His eyes locked with hers as she looked up at him and attempted a casual joke. What she didn’t know, is that there was no possible way her presence would be a disappointment. Ben was already sucked into her vortex.  


They opted for a short cab ride down to the river where Rey led them to her favorite tavern, Kanata’s. It had been one of Rey’s go to spots since Uni. A narrow, three story building, Kanata’s offered a different scene on each floor and a roof top bar covered in greenery and lit up by fairy lights during the night, overlooking the Thames. That was Rey’s favorite, so after throwing a quick wave to Finn at the bar (Definitely a reason for choosing here as well), she guided Ben up the flights of steps.  


Bens’ breath caught in his throat as he followed Rey up the steps. Her hips continued to sashay gracefully as they emerged on the rooftop and all he could do was follow that sinful orange dress as Rey made her way to a bar table near the edge.  


“So,” she started off, pulling Bens’ thoughts to the present, “where are you originally from?”  


“Washington, DC., but travelled a lot with my parents for work trips.” Ben answered. Their conversation paused briefly as their waitress took their drink orders. Ben returned to their conversation with interest. “What about you?”  


Rey shrugged. “A little bit of all over. Can’t really say.” Ben wanted to probe deeper but his better judgement held him back. “What brought you to London?”  


“This was one of the most memorable places I travelled to with my parents. The history and architecture always peaked my interest. I got a job offer as I was thinking about leaving my previous job and it felt like fate.”  


Fate. That word sat heavy in her heart as she listened to him talk. He worked a brief stint as his mothers assistant at the Capital before transitioning into business. Specifically Account Management which is how he ended up at a private IT contracting firm. His job was a world above Rey and her garage. As he turned the question on her, she blushed.  


“I’m a mechanic. I actually own a garage here in the city. I run the mechanic side and my old roomie Phasma runs the body shop. We opened it straight out of Uni. One of the most successful spots in London for five years running.” She wanted to feel proud of her accomplishments, even if they weren’t as posh as Ben seemed.  


His jaw threatened to drop. A beautiful business owner who worked with her hands? He was in such deep trouble. The waitress dropped their drinks off and Ben was quick to down half his glass of whiskey. Five years out of university made her only about 25.  


“That is incredible. You’re my go to for any car issues I have now, be warned.” he teased, welcoming any excuse to see her in any capacity. When she laughed warmly along with him, and he saw a hint of pink on her ears, the word fate started to sit with him a little heavier as well.  


The pair had been enjoying the rare, warm Summer air for a few hours. Rey had wanted to wait until the sky was covered in darkness to make their way to the Eye, and in the meantime, live music for the evening started to flow through the speakers. Ben had just stepped downstairs for the loo when Rey’s phone vibrated.  


**Finny Finn Finn: I’ll be taking my break in ten. Are you doing okay or do we need an intervention?**

Rey smiled at her screen and tapped back.

**Rey of Sunshine: Everything is going amazing. Did you see him? I want to climb him like a monkey.**

****

****

**Finny Finn Finn: Girl, YES. Get your man. I’ll tell Jess not to skimp on the alcohol for you tonight. My girl is getting laiiiid!**

Rey opted for not texting back on that one as Ben was walking back to the table. Wait, did he undo another button on his shirt? That is way more chest than she was seeing before. And his sleeves were rolled up. Oh no. Forearms the size of her calves. This mans proportions were making her dizzy.  


Ben watched as Rey examined his slight adjustments and did his best not to outwardly smirk under her gaze. That answered that. He knew for sure that she was physically attracted to him.  


Shaking her head slightly, she waved over their waitress and ordered some fish and chips and another round of drinks. Turning to him, Rey then smiled. “I figured after this, we could head down to the Thames for a bit before we hop on the Eye, You get the best views once all the lights come on.”  


Ben was going to go along with anything she said at this point. “You’re in charge here, Sweetheart. I’m just along for the ride.”  


There was that pink tint on her ears again, and his alcohol fueled brain began to wonder what that pink tint would look like on other parts of her body as well.  


A short time later, the air had gotten a little cooler but the alcohol in their veins was compensating for it perfectly. They waited in the queue and chatted idly until the kid at the front waved them into their own capsule.  


As they slowly circled the sky, Rey made sure to point out everything to him. Which streets to avoid at which times, where you could find the best seafood, where the best pastries were made (Ben had a major sweet tooth, he took extra care to remember that one), and which gyms had what facilities (he also made a mental note of the one she specifically mentioned as hers).  


Though the sight outside of the capsule was one out of a photograph, he found himself much more captivated by the woman inside of it.  


Rey focused on her footing as she exited the capsule, made just a twinge more difficult by Bens’ large hand on her waist. She could almost feel him through the thin cotton of her dress and goosies had started to spread across her skin. Even once they were back on solid ground, his hand simply made its’ way across the middle of her back to rest around her waist, leaving a trail of fire.  


Enjoying the closeness, she threaded her arm around his back as well, holding him from the side. Biting her lip and looking up at him, she sighed. “I have to admit, I didn’t have anything planned after this, because I’ve never really had one of these go this well.”  


Ben glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow in question. “And what is this?”  


Rey stiffened. “Poe always sets me up on blind dates. Did, was this not-“  


Ben let a deep chuckle rumble through his chest at Rey. “Poe didn’t tell me anything other than there was someone who could show me around the city and that she was pretty relaxed but Sweetheart,” he turned to face her as they approached the street, pressing her closer to him, “I am more than happy to consider this our first date.”  


Rey almost choked on air. His hand rested on her neck and he used his thumb to nudge her head up to look at him. “First date implies that there will be more than one.” She finally managed to speak.  


Ben moved the thumb from her chin up to her lower lip, tracing the edge of it. “Rey, you’re in charge. You tell me.”  


Rey had to squeeze her legs together at this point. Him calling her Sweetheart was one thing, but hearing her name with that kind of roughness to it did something more feral to the warmth between her legs.  


“Ben,” her voice sounded just above a whisper and she took a deep breath, leveling herself, “I would love to show you one more place tonight.” She was really hoping to make Rose proud.  


“And where would that be?” his voice rumbled through her chest and she closed her eyes briefly.  


“My place.”


	2. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the good stuff!! Smut ahead!

PART II  


Rey was in a state of bliss when Ben angled his head down to place a feather soft kiss on her lips. Her hands instinctively made their way around his neck and she began to rub small circles onto his skin as he pressed his body harder against hers. He pulled himself away from her slightly, just to whisper against her lips.  


“I’ll get us a cab.” Ben’s voice sent a shudder through her entire body. Before she got completely lost in him, she pulled her phone out as he hailed a cab and sent the worlds quickest text to Rose.

**Rey of Sunshine: Bringing home Ben! Please tell me you’re out for the night?**

Almost instantly, she received a response. 

**Thorn: I have been out of the house since Finn texted me hours ago! I need alllllll the details tomorrow. My little Rey is living her best hoe life!**

Rey sighed in relief as a cab finally pulled to the curb and Ben opened the door for her. She recited her address to the driver as Ben closed the door behind him, wrapping his arm around Rey’s shoulder.  


The short drive back to her house included the most subtle teasing. Ben had been drawing obscure patterns on the sensitive skin of her neck and Rey’s hand rested on the top of his thigh, squeezing it every time he traced the shell of her ear.  


After paying and exiting the cab, Rey almost dragged him through the lobby and into the lift, slamming her finger onto floor seven. Once the doors slid closed on the lift, Rey felt a shift in the energy coming off of him. Bens’ hands slammed onto the railing next to her hips and his broad form trapped her to the wall.  


“I need to warn you Rey, I don’t plan on making this quick.” He whispered into her ear, causing every single ounce of oxygen to leave her body. “I’m going to explore every single piece of you.”  


Rey’s self control was hanging on by the weakest thread as she felt the heat emanating from his body. Her head lulled back against the wall as she took her lip between her teeth, groaning.  


Right as she was about to lose it, the lift stopped and opened it’s doors. She shoved Ben out of the box and dragged him towards her door. His hands found her hips from behind as hers rifled through her purse, practically snapping her key as she twisted it open.  


Once in the confines of her home with the door safely locked, Rey dropped her bag to the floor just in time for Ben to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the couch. When he sat, Rey twisted her body in his arms until he allowed her to straddle his lap, the dress hiking its’ way up her thighs deliciously.  


His hands went to rest on her hips, but as soon as they made contact, he decided he needed them everywhere. Ben slowly brought his hands up her sides, thumbs rubbing the outer side of each breast before one arm wrapped around her torso and the other grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling back to expose all of the smooth skin of her neck.  


The action shocked Rey and a low, breathy moan escaped her lips at the force. “Ben…”  


“Yes, Sweetheart?” She could hear the enjoyment in his voice. She was bloody putty in his hands. “What can I do for you?” His lips placed light kisses along her neck as he held her head back. He reached her pulse point and lingered there for a moment, enjoying how fast her heart was beating.  


Rey, on the other hand, felt powerless in the best possible way. With his arm wrapped around her, there was no way she was moving anywhere and with his lips all over her neck and chest, she didn’t really care to. She was going to let him handle her in the most sinful way possible.  


“I want to feel you.” She breathed out, hands fisting his shirt. “Take it off.”  


His eyes darkened, letting a low groan escape his lips before biting down particularly hard on her shoulder. “You first.” Her gasp of pleasure set fire to Bens’ skin. He loosened his grip on her and allowed her to slide those thin straps off of her shoulders, and with how small those straps were, Ben was pleased to find she wasn’t wearing a bra. She wouldn’t even need one, he mused to himself. They were absolutely perfect. Small and round with some bounce and would probably fit in his hand like a puzzle. Wanting to test the thought, he brought one large hand to her breast and her body shuddered under his touch.  


As Ben began to massage her breast, Reys’ hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. Once it was undone, her hands traced down his broad muscled chest before going back up and down the back of his shirt.  


Rey shifted herself closer to him and that weakened string that was her self control finally snapped when she felt his hardened length press against her warmth. Simultaneously, the pair let out moans. Bens’ first instinct was to get even closer to that warmth like he was freezing. The hand in her hair grabbed her hip and rolled his hips up into her core, eliciting another moan from Rey.  


“Ben, please. Please! You’re wearing too many clothes.” Rey struggled to get out. She was bordering on crazed at this point. His size overwhelmed her senses but somehow wasn’t enough. He chuckled at her outburst and let her get rid of his shirt, having it end up somewhere between the kitchen and living room. Once the expanse of his chest was revealed, Rey took great pleasure in running her hands over every inch of exposed muscle. He felt like a rock under her.  


As she was enjoying the newly exposed skin, Ben began his search for more. His hands were back on her hips, but this time they were slowly pulling the dress up to her waist. Once his hands found her bare skin, they slid their way back and cupped her bum. Ben was desperate for that friction between them again and he slowly began to shift her hips forward and back along his length.  


It only took Rey half a second to figure out what he was after before she began to move her hips on her own. She applied more pressure every time she would slide up or down his length and each time, she felt herself getting wetter. Even with Ben wearing jeans, the thin cotton of her knickers wasn’t going to hide her dampness for long. Especially not when one of his hands was making its way around to the front and, oh my fucking MAKER, there was his thumb, applying sweet pressure to her sensitive clit.  


Rey essentially collapsed onto his chest at the marvelous sensation he was providing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she took to weakly running one hand through his hair and dragging her blunt nails across his back with the other.  


“You are so fucking ready for me, Rey.” She heard Ben growl into her hair.  


She nodded against his shoulder. “I need you Ben. I need to feel your cock inside of me.”  


The sound that tore through Bens’ chest was almost inhuman as he lifted her up and tossed her to the other side of the couch. He used her moment of shock to rid himself of his shoes, socks and jeans but before he could pull his boxers down, Rey was stopping his hand. After discarding her knickers, she crawled down the couch, her dress still hanging around her waist, and stopped in front of him. Slowly, she looped her fingers in the band of his boxers and pulled them down, finally exposing his hardened length to her. Rey could feel how big it was when she was grinding down on it, but seeing how moist the tip was with pre cum and how thick he was made her groan.  


“Ben, holy shit, you are huge.” She didn’t think her voice was more than a whisper but he definitely heard her.  


“I’ll take care of you, Sweetheart. We’ll start nice and slow.” He kicked the boxers from around his feet, sitting back down on the couch and offering Rey his hand so she could get comfortable straddling his lap. She threw one leg over his lap, reached one hand down in between them and slowly stroked him up and down, admiring how soft he was. His cock felt like hardened silk and she just wanted to slam herself down on him.  


Before she gave in to her instincts, she looked up to connect her gaze with his warm, chocolate eyes. “I’m on birth control, do you still want to use a condom? I’m clean.”  


“Not if you’re okay without it. I haven’t been with anyone in over a year, I think we’ll be okay.” He groaned out, thrusting himself into her hand. She bit her lip at his eagerness and moved to position his tip at her entrance.  


“Fuck, Ben!” Rey moaned out as she slowly sank down on him. Everything in her vision went white as she threw her head back, letting out a ragged moan. “Ben, oh my, SHIT.” He was sliding into her warmth inch by inch and she lost herself more and more every second.  


“You’re doing so good, Sweetheart. Oh fuck, you feel like paradise.” He was whispering right in her ear and it made her clench around him as she finally took every bit of him. “Rey, baby, I’m yours to use.” At this point he pulled her head back by her hair again and Rey let out a throaty moan. “Show me what makes you feel good.”  


She was ready but his command sent her over the edge. She began to bounce on top of him, pulling almost all of the way off before going all of the way back down. She wanted to enjoy his length for a moment before she rode him to near death. She finally pulled her dress off over her head and Bens’ hands immediately went to the newly exposed skin. His hands took up almost her whole abdomen area, and before she knew it, they were roaming. One sliding up, the other sliding down, no clear intent but absolutely heavenly anyways. The pads of his hands were textured, but not rough. Just enough to send her into a fit of moans and groans.  


After getting used to him for a few moments, Rey’s movements began to quicken. Her hips rolled forwards and back, and she would tighten just a little as she’d take him in.  


Ben gasped, wrapping the full length of his arms around her torso, holding her to him. He absolutely wouldn’t let go. Now or ever, he was pretty sure. She felt like a missing piece up against his body. Her hands felt like feathers tracing across his back until he slapped her ass playfully, causing her to dig her nails into him.  


“So that’s the kind of shit you like, huh?” Ben teased in her ear, “You want to be to fucking handled you, don’t you?” Rey didn’t even know if she could form words at that moment, so she nodded her head. “What was that? Say it, Sweetheart.”  


“Choke me, pull my fucking hair, fuck me like making me cum is the only way you’ll see the sunrise tomorrow.” She breathed out, steadying herself on his lap and locking eyes with him. “I want you to fucking ruin me.”  


“You gotta tell me which room is yours first.” With a quick point to a door on the left, Ben had her legs wrapped around his waist and without pulling out, took them straight to her bed.  


He tossed her right in the middle of it before crawling up the bed and stopping once he was hovered over her. He slid into her with much more ease than the first time before propping himself up with one arm and beginning to thrust. The other hand began a slow path of ascent from her thigh to her neck where he wrapped his hand around the smooth skin and squeezed. Just the sides, and just enough pressure as to not scare her. Her body arched up and she dragged her nails down his arms, calling out his name.  


“Harder, Ben, please!” She was just so damn polite, he couldn’t do anything but listen. He gripped her neck harder, leaning down and capturing her lips harshly. As they melted together, she nibbled on his lower lip, driving him on. She filled every crevice against his body perfectly. Her legs wrapped around his waist were encouraging him to go deeper. Ben pulled back to admire her laid out before him, she looked like a fucking angel below him, mouth open moaning his name over and over.  


“Oh fuck, I’m so close. Please, please, please.” Her pussy gripped him so tightly he though he might explode, and when his name started tumbling out of her gorgeous mouth, he did, groaning her name into her neck.  
Rey swore she lost consciousness for a second as her orgasm slowly faded. She had never been satisfied like that before, fuck, she didn’t even know she was into choking. Those hands of his were made to go around her neck, she thought to herself, as he dotted soft kisses along her chest.  


She groaned as he pulled his cock out of her but instead of letting it be, she crawled up the bed as he leaned against the headboard.  
“Ben, I’m not done yet.” She whispered against his skin as she trailed her lips up his chest and situated herself in his lap. She positioned her wet pussy right on Bens’ cock and began to slide up and down the length. “You have to let me repay you for that… experience.” She purred in his ear. Every muscle in his body went rigid and all of the blood flowed to his cock. Rey sighed in relief once he was hard again and slid herself right back on his length like she owned it. She fucking does at this point, you idiot Ben chastised himself. The time he had spent with Rey could have been years, for all he remembered. He was so lost in everything that was her.  


Rey felt intoxicated. She knew she wasn’t drunk but the way she was acting with Ben was unlike her. He made her feral, possessed. She only cared about the way he was touching her and talking to her. Praising her and claiming her. She had to show him how thankful she was for making her feel so fulfilled.  


Rey lost herself riding him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Ben took full advantage of her breasts on display, claiming one in his mouth and the other with his hand. She arched into him, wanting him to give her more. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he began to meet her thrusts, cause Rey to come undone slowly. Ben could feel her warmth tightening around his throbbing cock and began to roll his hips slightly when thrusting into her. The shift caused her to fall over the edge, pulling him with her yet again. Finding his lips, Rey claimed them in a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom one as she began to relax in his arms.  


Neither of them moved for a few minutes, Rey stayed in his lap, in his arms, as they caught their breath. She chewed her lip as she rested against his hard, broad chest. With a quick glance to the clock on her bedside table, she realized she had only known Ben for seven hours and she had already fucked him twice.  


“I hope I didn’t disappoint.” She joked, causing a delicious grin to spread across his face. Yeah, she wanted to see a lot more of that.  


“My sweet, sweet, Rey,” Ben brought his lips to hover over her own, “How you think I could be disappointed,” Ben had suddenly lifted her up and twisted them so she was trapped between him and the bed, “is absolutely beyond me.” His body snaked it’s way down hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, breasts and stomach before landing on her warm, wet, center. Ben watched her hands reach out for him but he stopped them with his own and pinned them to her stomach.  


“All you need to do, is let me worship you like the goddess you are.” His words felt like electricity on her skin and when he finally put his beautiful lips on her pussy, she decided he was stuck with her. Somehow, she didn’t think he’d mind.


	3. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I put off finishing this for longer than expected because I had so much fun writing this and didn’t want to be done with it. More smut, so enjoy and maybe leave some soft criticism?**

All Rey could think about the next morning was the giant body wrapped around her, and knowing who it was, caused her to relax into him more. Ben (Solo, as she had learned after their ‘session’) had his large arms wrapped around her torso, holding her against his still naked form.

The pair had ended up talking for hours after their fun last night. She discovered Ben was an only child and nine years her senior (he cringed at the word senior, said it made him feel like a creepy old man), and despite his wardrobe consisting of mostly black, his favorite color was actually red. Rey told him she had been an orphan, but that Rose’s family had unofficially adopted her not long after they met. Rose just couldn’t stand Rey not having a family, she explained. Rey’s favorite color was yellow, which led to her explaining her Sunshine nickname. Ben was a huge book nerd, and Rey made him promise that he’d show her his library one day.

That led to this morning, and Rey looking at Ben like she had known him her whole life. Which caused Rey to feel way too comfortable sliding herself under the blankets and coming face to face with his dick. She had the urge to suck his dick the moment she saw it but her urge to fuck him had won. This time though, she didn’t think he’d mind.

Rey licked from the base to the top, swirling her tongue around the tip and then taking it in her mouth. Her tongue slid along the bottom of his shaft as she took more and more of him in. She hummed in enjoyment as she felt him start to harden in her mouth. Rey bobbed up and down, twirling her tongue around his shaft as one of her hands reached for his balls. She cupped them, rolling them in her hand and softly pulling on them.

Suddenly, his legs were shifting and she knew he was waking up. She worked him deeper into her throat as she continued to play with his balls.

“Rey…” Ben groaned out. She hummed again in responses and his hips bucked. His hand was suddenly under the blanket, threading through her hair and encouraging her ministrations. She hollowed her cheeks and upped her pace, causing his hand to tighten against her scalp. “Rey, I’m gonna cum.” She longed to see his “O” face as his body flexed under her. He let out a guttural moan as he pulsed and then released into her mouth. Both of his hands were running through her hair as he relaxed back into the bed. Once he was composed, he lifted her out from under the covers to lay on his chest.

Rey’s first glimpse of him awake that morning caused her soul to stir. Beautiful, brown hair was sprawled around her pillows with some bits stuck to his face. His eyes, though a little hazy, were focused intently on her as she chewed on her lip, waiting for him to say something.

“Fuck, good morning Sweetheart.” He laughed out finally, hands cupping her cheeks and bringing their lips together. He flipped them over, and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his semi-hard dick to her wet core.

“Good morning, Ben.” She moaned out, grinding herself against him, trying to nudge his tip towards her entrance.

Ben pulled his hips back slightly and slid his hand between them to position his once again hard dick at her entrance. He slid into her like she was molded just for him, sinking himself all the way to his base and enjoying the fluttering of her walls and the way she whispered his name as she squeezed her legs around his waist.

She was tearing Bens’ skin to shreds, clawing at his back, biting his jawline and ear as he drilled into her. He was going to be covered in her marks and he was going to wear them like they were his medals. The harder she scratched at him, the harder he fucked her, making her body arch off of the bed. He sat himself upright, causing her nails to rake down his arms, and grabbed her hips. The new angle gave him more control and he got to watch her writhe on the bed. She was desperately trying to match his pace. Her gaze connected with his own and all he could do was groan out her name as she slowly came undone beneath him. The familiar tightness was creeping into her gut and she couldn’t hold out anymore.

“Right there Ben. Yes, yes, yes. I’m- I’m-“ Rey’s word were cut off as her body went ridged and warmth took over her core. Ben’s release came at the same time and the feeling caused her legs to tremble. Her orgasm had a very similar effect on the man above her, a slight sheen of sweat had taken over his whole body and he was trying desperately to catch his breath.

Ben collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her chest to his. They enjoyed a few moments of silence, Bens’ hands tracing idle patterns on every inch of skin he could reach. She nuzzled into his neck, placing kisses on some of the welts that were now puckering his skin.

A loud clang came from the living area and the pair froze. “I uhm, I think Rose is home.” Rey muttered out. She hoped Rose had just gotten home, but somehow, she didn’t think that was the case. She checked the time on her nightstand and realized that it was almost noon. Rose had been home for a while.

“Should we go say hi?” Ben chuckled in her hair, reading the tension in her body.

Rey sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. “I guess we should. Besides, I really need some tea.” She muttered, and gave him a squeeze before she rolled out of bed. She rifled through her dresser for a moment. “I think I have a sleep shirt big enough for you. Ah! Here.” She threw a plain white shirt at him and found one for herself. After finding their bottoms, Ben gave Rey a kiss on the forehead before they walked out of her room.

Rose would have been one thing, but to find Poe and Finn sitting at her kitchen island almost made her faint.

“Ben! Funny seeing you here, man!” Poe was the first to notice them, as he threw his arms out in welcoming, the world’s largest grin spread across his face.

“How long-“ Rey couldn’t even get out her question before Rose cut her off.

“All morning.”

Rey took a deep breath in and nodded. There was absolutely nothing that could be done about it. They heard everything. Well, hopefully that meant less questions from them.

“Rose, Finn, this is Ben Solo. Ben, these are my friends.” Rey made a motion to her friends as she wrapped her other arm around Bens’ torso, hugging him to her.

He wrapped his arms around her in response, giving her head a quick peck. “It’s great to meet you guys. Hey Dameron.”

“What’s up?” Poe responded, a huge Cheshire grin spread across his face. He was such a smug pain.

“Thanks.” Ben replied simply, staring down at Rey in admiration. Thanks wasn’t really adequate enough to express his gratitude to the man, but he hoped Poe understood.

Poe walked over to the pair and took them into a hug. “Thanks will be having me in the Wedding party.”


End file.
